


I guess you might

by Pjad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First official fan fiction, Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, NEET Cas, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, please don't burn me at the stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjad/pseuds/Pjad
Summary: Cas lives alone, like, really alone doing nothing but eating junk food watching tv and playing video games. The only reason he's still alive is because his only existing friend, Dean Winchester.





	I guess you might

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me, I wrote it in school and meant to post it but I forgot so here it is

Cas could hear the horn honk loudly from outside his window, he walks to the window half knowing who he would see when he opens it. He drew back the curtains letting light flood into his dirty room where he had been held up doing nothing but playing video games and watching anime for weeks. He absentmindedly kicks a pile of the empty instant noodle cups next to his foot while staring out the window at the car of the only person who cares enough to come check on him. It's a nice car a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, it looks so clean you could eat off of it. Cas continues to stare as a beautiful man with candy green eyes and perfectly placed freckles in a leather jacket and jeans steps out of the car beaming at him. Cas felt a smile sneak across his face as he watches the man's broad shouldered manly frame walk up the sidewalk still beaming, still watching him in the window. Cas watches the man disappear from his window side view, then he heard a knock at the door, He slowly drudges through his filthy living room to the front door opening it to be engulfed in a pair of powerful arms almost knocking the wind out of him “Morning Sunshine!” the man said excitedly “Hello Dean” Cas replies in a low groggy voice.

“ Wow Cas,” Dean exclaims as he held Cas by the shoulders so he could look him up and down “you look like crap, what have you been doing?” Cas’s reply is slightly disgruntled “If you must know Dean I’ve been binge watching and grinding in Diablo” “Is that so? What have you been watching?” Cas looks away slightly to hide his blush “I've been watching The Pizza Man.” Dean's face twists into a judgemental one and he jerks his hands away from Cas. “Dude you watch that? It's that really inappropriate cartoon?” “ No,” Cas barks “it's anime and you’re thinking of hentai, and for your information The Pizza Man is great” Cas crosss his arms and stars at Dean with his pouty blue eyes. “Ok whatever you say pervert” Dean said pushing past Cas into his filthy apartment. Cas rushes to get him to put down one of his collectors edition figurines “Put that down!” Cas yells as he snatchs the figurine from Dean's hand, cradling it close to his chest like a newborn child.

“Cas buddy you got to get out of here,” Dean started as he took a slow look around the room “I mean you're living in trash and you watch cartoons all day and you play with toys, I mean, that's just weird.” “They aren't toys!”Cas yells as he looks over at his shelf full of small slightly lewd plastic figurines kept pristine on their pedestals “And I don’t play with them! I just,” Cas got quieter “Collect them.” “Dude, that's still weird” Dean said as he picks up a book only to throw it back down once he saw the pictures inside. “It's not weird Dean, I enjoy it, and I would also enjoy if you wouldn’t ridicule me for my interests.” Cas hisss. “Ok, ok I just want you to be happy and healthy” Dean said putting his hands up in surrender “ I just don’t think this,” Dean gestures forward with his hands towards the entirety of the room “ is very good for you, I mean when was the last time you went outside?” Cas looks down at his feet knowing Dean expects a real answer “ 3 weeks ago” Cas whispers with shame in his voice “ Seriously Cas? You can’t keep living like this it's not good for you.” Cas could hear the concern in Dean’s voice and starts to feel bad about the way he lives, his hand went up to his head and he began to play with his hair as he often did when he is upset or thinking deeply. “Look Cas, I don’t want to make you upset I just don’t want you to live your life cooped up in here, I mean you never try anything new” Cas knew Dean is right, he really didn’t try anything knew, a long time ago he had gotten into a routine that worked and he hadn’t ventured far from it since.

“So come with me,” Cas looks up slightly shocked “I mean for the day, let's go out.” Dean held out his hand with excited expectant eyes. Cas’s cheeks start to turn pink as he looks down at Dean’s hand his words still bouncing around in his head. “Oh god sorry, I didn’t mean it like that” Cas could see the tips of Dean's ears turning red and he knows that he must have been embarrassed. He uss his other hand to scratch at the back of his head as he stars sideways down at the floor of Cas’s apartment, but he kept his other hand forward still inviting Cas regardless of what it may have sounded like. “Yeah I figured” Cas chuckles nervously the two of them continue to avert their gazes until Cas’s fingers brush along Dean's palm slowly taking his hand, they both look up and Cas could finally see Dean’s huge smile just before he turns to quickly pull them from Cas’s very small comfort zone. Dean looks over his shoulder to Cas’s nervous eyes, he smiles and winks at him before letting go of his hand and jogging to the car so he could get the door for Cas. As Dean holds open the door for Cas he swung his arm out like a butler holding open the door to some grand mansion. “Today you ride in style!” Dean exclaims as Cas walks slowly up to the car “Come on man get in, she doesn’t bite, if you keep waiting you might hurt my baby’s feelings.” Cas knows that Dean is referring to his car when he talks about his “baby” because of how often it is that he talks about his precious vehicle, Castiel doesn't understand much about cars but he listens anyway. Cas steps into the car and Dean closes the door behind him before he walks around to get into the driver's seat. “So Cas is there anything you want to do first?” “Not rea-” Cas’s sentence is cut short by a loud rumble in his stomach. Dean stifles a laugh as Cas pulls an arm tight over his stomach to try to quiet it “ I guess we know where we’re going first” Dean turns the key in the ignition and the car roars to life “I know a great place for us to eat, they have the best pie!” Cas giggles quietly, he is familiar with Dean’s pie obsession. The ride to the restaurant is quiet aside from Dean’s music and the tapping of his fingers on the steering wheel as he half-mindedly mumbles the lyrics to a few of the songs as they play. 

When they arrive Castiel notices that even though the restaurant is a small hole in the wall diner the parking lot is packed. “Alright, let's go get a table” Dean said as he opens his door to get out, He stops as he realizes that Cas seems to breathing harder than normal. “Cas? You ready to get out?” Castiel stops staring at the Diner and he looks into Dean’s eyes, he could feel the familiar ball of anxiety tightening inside his chest “D-Dean, t-there's… a-a lot of people in there.” Castiel grabs the material of his pants trying to keep his hands from shaking. “Hey, hey, Cas what’s wrong?” Dean’s voice is a worried whisper as he sat back in the car and closes the door  
“You know we don’t have to eat here if it will cause this much of a problem.”  
“But this is where you wanted to eat”  
“It’s fine I just like the pie”  
Dean smiles and grins at Cas before he gave Cas a surprised face and his smile widens. “Stay here, I have and idea” Dean leaves his keys in the ignition so that the radio will still work then runs into the small crowded diner. A while later Dean comes out with several styrofoam boxes, he knocks on Cas’s window and motions for him to get out, “I kinda need you to open one of the doors for me” “oh, of course” Cas giggles as he looks at Dean’s arms overflowing with delicious smelling to-go boxes, he gets out and opens one of the doors for Dean to deliver his haul of diner foods into the back seat before he sits back down in the passenger seat. Dean goes to the back of the trunk of the car and opens it he starts looking around before stopping and throwing his attention to Cas “Don’t look, it's a surprise!” Cas lets a disappointed frown show on his face before he crosses his arms and waits for dean to sit back in the driver’s seat. “Are you ready kids!” Dean shouts as he sat in the back down, He laughs at his own joke before looking to Cas expectantly 

“I-I don’t understand that reference”  
“ What do you mean you don’t understand, it’s from a cartoon, you watch’em all the time”  
“ I do not! I watch anime and just because it's animated doesn’t mean it's a cartoon, those are for kids!”  
Cas felt his face get red as he realizes who it is that he just yelled at. His face burst into shock and he slams his hand to his mouth to keep anymore stupid words from falling out. “I-I’m sorry Dean, that was a bit too loud.” Castiel is staring at his lap trying to avoid eye contact. “Hey, Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean’s voice sounds sincere “let's not let me being stupid ruin today.” The ride to this mystery spot Dean seems so intent on is also quiet.

When they arrive Dean orders Castiel to close his eyes “Keep’em closed Cas, you gotta promise me.” Dean's voice comes through riddled with childish excitement. “Ok, they’re closed, I promise.” Cas sighs “can we just eat my stomach is killing me” as if to emphasise his point Cas’s stomach lets loose a deep growl demanding its hunger be satiated. “Ok, ok,” Dean chuckles “just give me a second to go set everything up and then I’ll come and get you.” Dean disappears and Castiel sits alone in the car with his eyes closed feeling like he looks like an idiot. A few minutes later Castiel can hear his door opening and then Dean's hand on his wrist pulling him excitedly out of the car. After a few more minutes of stumbling and scrabbling for Dean's arm so he doesn't fall the two of them reach a blanket and Dean instructs cas to sit down. “You can open’em now” Dean says softly. When Castiel opens his eyes it's like the wind was stolen directly from his lungs. Laid out before him is a beautiful beach surrounding a soft emerald green lake teeming with plant life and fish, lightly illuminated by fire flies flitting in small groups overtop of the slowly rippling surface, “Wow Dean, it's, it's beautiful” cas breaths out as he stares off at the lush forest of trees surrounding their newfound paradise.  
“Yeah, I know,” Dean scratches the back of his head awkwardly and kicks at a rock that's not there “ My mom used to take me here before she...” Dean trails off and starts looking around at the ground. “Oh, Dean,” Cas starts but Dean cuts him off with a smile “ I just thought since we’re friends and all and since nobody else knows about this place,” Dean trails off again but then gestures down and starts to sit. Cas looks down and is completely taken by surprise when he notices the picnic fully setup that seems to have escaped his notice. “Let’s eat then” Dean says surprisingly happy. Their meal is filled with small conversations segmented by fits of laughter caused by jokes that weren't even that funny. After their food is finished there is an nervous tension in the air, caused by what Dean had said about the place where they were eating, which chokes and smothers any attempts to create a meaningful conversation. Its Cas who finally breaks the silence “ Thank you,” it's small and his voice is quiet “for today, it was very enjoyable.” “Yeah no problem Cas, I don’t want you to stay in that rat's nest all by yourself forever.” Dean exaggerates the word forever by throwing his arms wide open as far as he can.  
“My home is not a rats nest Dean,” Cas spits the words out with no real malice behind them “And I’m not alone, you come and visit me sometimes.” “Yeah I visit but other than that you're completely on your own and you don't cook or clean!” Cas hadn't noticed that Dean had gotten a lot closer “It's not healthy for you, I don't want you to live like that Cas,” Dean stops for a moment to consider his words carefully “I care about you” Cas can feel his ears getting hot and he knows that he's blushing now. “I guess I'm just going to have to move in with you huh” Dean shrugs his shoulders like what he said was nothing but Cas can see that he too was blushing. “Yeah, I guess you might”. That was all Cas said before he felt something soft and warm touched his lips gently, it took him a few seconds after it happened for him to realize that it was Dean.


End file.
